Reverie and Reality
by no1cares
Summary: In which Hidan, Deidara, Itachi, and Sasori bet that Pein doesn't have the balls to make Konan fall in love with him. "I think I'm in too deep. I can't get out." "Don't worry. I got a shovel." Hey it's only high school. A/U.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Reverie and Reality

**Summary**: In which Hidan, Deidara, Itachi, and Sasori bet that Pein doesn't have the balls to make Konan fall in love with him. "I think I'm in too deep. I can't get out." "Don't worry. I got a shovel." Hey it's only high school. A/U.

**A/N**: BLAH!

**Disclaimer**: I have never stolen anything! :D

* * *

><p><em>To have you by my side is enough to assure me that I'm doomed.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>. R .<strong>_ e ._ v . _e ._ r** .** _i_ . **e** . a _n _d . **R .**_ e ._ a_ . l ._ i_ . t_ . **y .**

* * *

><p>All was well in Konoha Academy. Well, it had been well until...<p>

"So, you're gay right?"

Coffee splattered across Deidara's face as he groaned in annoyance. He had asked Pein, who was having his morning coffee, a question he thought he would never be asked. They were situated in the senior boys' lounge when this fiasco occurred. Thankfully, for Pein, it had only been him and the blonde who had occupied the spacious room.

"What the hell happened?" Sasori asked as he came in the room with the ever stoic faced Uchiha on his side.

The ever stoic pair stared at Deidara's wet face. They were forced to hold back a chuckle when the blonde glared daggers at them. The two proceeded two sit on a couch opposite from the other pair. Just as they've all settled, a silver haired man came in muttering curses under his breath.

"Holy crap, what the hell's with your face, idiot?" Hidan asked bluntly as he took a chair and stared at the groaning Deidara.

"Shut up." the blond glared.

Seemingly unaffected, the ever so curious bad mouthed male interrogated the ginger haired man who looked like he had experienced death. Hidan stared disgustingly at the spilled coffee on Pein's mouth but ignored it after a few seconds.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Pein?" he raised a brow.

Much to everyone's dismay, the multi-pierced man seemed oblivious to everything around him. Pein was so caught up in his thoughts that he only snapped back to reality when somebody farted on his face, courtesy of Hidan, of course. The gas, by the way, reeked like hell.

"Well done, Hidan." Itachi commented.

"How immature, yet, it seems to have done the trick." Sasori added.

"Gahh! Hidan!" Pein yelled at the gaseous criminal as he covered his nose and swatted the air.

"What?" Hidan ignored the man.

"What the hell did you eat? It reeks of chili!" Deidara exclaimed as he covered his nose.

"Whatever." the silver haired man rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" Pein growled as he glared at the offender.

"Well, Pein, it seemed that you were in a state of shock and Deidara, here, is covered in coffee that you've obviously attempted to drink." Itachi simply stated.

"We wanted to know what had happened. Surely, Deidara must've told you something interesting." the red head glanced at the disturbed blonde.

"I-I'm not telling!" Pein childishly folded his arms in refusal and turned his head to the right to avoid any eye contact.

"Hn."

"Deidara." Itachi stared at the blonde.

"Well, I was asking Pein if he was-" just as he was about to finish his sentence, Pein covered the artist's mouth and proceeded to strangle him.

Unfortunately, for Pein that is, it was easy for Sasori and Itachi two connect two and two together. The genious pair looked at each other and nodded.

"He asked if you were gay, huh?" Itachi stated flatly.

"Well?" Sasori raised a brow at the ginger haired man who had refrained from hurting his captive.

"Fine. Yes, he did." He answered as he let go of Deidara who was choking on the floor.

All ignored the young artist and proceeded with the topic at hand.

"So, are you gay or are you not?"

"Of course I'm not!" Pein yelled at the three.

"Geez! No need to fucking shout." Hidan commented.

A little relieved, Pein sat back lousily on his chair, glad that the topic could now be shoved off. He was particularly sensitive about his sexual orientation and he didn't want anyone asking him about that.

"Good." the Uchiha smirked.

"And why is that, Itachi?" Pein raised an annoyed brow.

"It means, we could move along with the bet." Sasori answered as a light smirk crept on his face.

"Bet? What bet?" Pein was somewhat curious yet afraid at the same time.

This bet was for sure gonna be bad. Pein knew that when it came to bets, Hidan, Sasori, Itachi and possibly Deidara would come up with some sick and retarded situation and that he, unfortunately, would lose. He knew that because he had spent his childhood with them.

"I'm not agreeing to any of your ridiculous games." He furrowed his eyebrows at the three.

"Yes you are." Sasori smirked even wider.

"No I'm not."

"But then you'd just be saying that you're gay." Itachi snickered.

"What does this have to do with my sexuality?" Pein groaned.

"This bet sort of involves a member of the female species..." Sasori explained.

"Female? Who?" asked the ginger haired man (A/N: I almost wrote gingerbread man here).

"The newbie. She's transferring tomorrow. She's about our age. She's infamous for being a former yankee." Itachi said.

"Yankee, huh?" Pein smirked. "But what's in it for me?"

"Your dignity. And 100 dollars." Sasori answered.

"What the fuck? I thought it was only 5 dollars?" Hidan yelled.

"It was. For us. You have to pay him 85." Itachi smirked.

"HOLY FUCK! I HOPE YOU GUYS DIE!" Hidan stormed out of the room.

"Hn."

"He's still paying."

"So..." Pein started. "...what now? What do you want me to do?"

"You're pathetically oblivious, Pein." Itachi stated as Sasori nodded in agreement.

The insulted man groaned.

"We want you to make her fall in love with you." Deidara spoke.

"And how would that benefit you?"

"Well, you see, this chick ain't what she appears to be."

"What do you mean?"

"She's loaded. I mean, her family's full of freaks but she got a lot of money."

"And you want her to become my sugar mommy...?"

"No."

"Well then, what?"

"We just want you to have a girlfriend."

"A rich freaky girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"You guys suck."

"We bet that you don't have the balls to make her fall in love with you."

"If that's the case then, bring it on."

* * *

><p><strong>. R .<strong>_ e ._ v . _e ._ r** .** _i_ . **e** . a _n _d . **R .**_ e ._ a_ . l ._ i_ . t_ . **y .**

* * *

><p>...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So, yeah, I was rereading the first chapter and gave myself the ultimate facepalm when the words processed in my head. WTF? WTF? WTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF? So. Yeah. HA.

* * *

><p>Pein stalked the hallways of Konoha Academy, sulking at the thought of agreeing with his notorious friends. Dark aura eminated from him as random students cowered beside him.<p>

Whether it was involuntary or what, the ginger made his way towards the girls' dormitories. He almost tripped on some dirty laundry piled in the middle of the hall when he felt a tug on the hem of his shirt, strong enough to hold him up.

"Wha-" It took him a moment to finally register what was happening, and he quickly regained his balance. He stood in shock, his face was almost ruined. He may not look like it, but Pein was a little conceited. Okay, so maybe he was A LOT. It couldn't be helped, half of your popularity depended on HOW you LOOK.

"Whoah, you almost got facepalmed by the floor there." his "savior" laughed.

Pein's ears tingled at the sound of his "savior"'s laugh. How angelic. He immediately turned around.

"I-I... uh... thank you!" he bowed as a light blush tainted his cheeks. Slightly thankful but mostly embarrassed that he was saved by a girl.

"No worries!" she chuckled.

Pein rose his head to meet her pretty orange ones.

"Whoah." his blush deepened when he saw her smile at him. Her short blue hair framed her face perfectly. He thought he was in love. He wasn't even getting to the great part. Oh what a woman. Her body was just...

"Hi, I'm Konan!" Pein shook his head as he noticed the female held out her hand to him.

"Uh... hello! I-I'm, uh, P-Pein." he couldn't believe he was stuttering. In front of a girl, no less. No. In front of an angel. When he reached for her hand, he felt electrified. God, what was this woman doing to him?

"So, uh, ahem. What exactly are you doing here in the girls' dorm?" Konan smirked, noticing the blush on the male's face. She hadn't let go of his hand yet, and this made Pein blush even more.

"Uh, I wasn't.. I.. You won't believe me even I told you the truth." he sighed in defeat.

"Try me." she smirked, knowing what was coming to her.

"Well, I was just walking around when my feet involuntarily dragged themselves here."

"That's..." she paused, waiting for his reaction. Pein flinched as she smirked even more. "...plausible."

Pein let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 'What's the deal with this girl? She seems kind of... different.'

Konan stopped smirking when she noticed the ginger was now staring intently at her. What she did next, was totally unexpected.

She kissed him. (**A/N:** SOOOO, it wasn't TOTALLY unexpected... but... then.. hahahaha whatever.) And there were fireworks, and butterflies and electricity and all that other cliche stuff.

"Wha-what are you doing?" he said as she broke away from him. And he was really red.

"Well, you aren't gay, are you?" she placed her hands on her waist.

"N-No! Of course not! That'd be preposterous!" he defended himself as he tried to hide the red streak across his cheeks.

He couldn't quite make eye contact with her, as embarrassed as he was.

"Well, what's wrong?" Konan raised a brow, suspicious of his weary actions.

"T-That was..."

"Amazing."

"N-No."

"What? You mean you did't feel all that?"

"N-No, that's not what I m-meant."

"Well, what then?"

"..." Pein could only blush more.

"I get it," Konan's eyes showed a slight glint as she smirked at the embarrassed ginger. "...that was your first kiss right?"

Pein only turned red.

"HAHAHA! Well then," Konan took Pein's hand, looked at him straight in the eye and continued, "as the person who took your lips' virginity, I, Konan, will be your girlfriend from now on."

'I guess different is kind of fascinating.'

And that was how Pein got in another weird situation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know it's short. It was MEANT to be short. So.. yeah. TBC! :ppp


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I know I haven't updated in a while... it's cause I just started college and it's been keepin' me busy! I'm writin' this the night before my preliminary exam on chem. well, whoopdeedee. hahaha so anyway, on with the story...

* * *

><p>!<p>

!

!

Pein awoke with a throbbing sensation in his head as he searched for the goddamn awful device Itachi had given to him last week for his birthday.

It was a phone.

And Pein, as smart as he was, wasn't too keen on modern technology. He was more of a traditional letter-writing old geezer type.

"Who do you think you are calling at," he checked for the time. "two in the frickin' morning?:"

"Oo, touchy. Hey beau." Pein recognized that voice, yeah, he really did.

It was angelic.

It was spine chilling.

And it hit him.

It was hers.

"Ah! Konan! What is it?" a slight blush slapped across the ginger's face as he fumbled with the phone like a lovestrucked idiot.

"I'm glad you finally guessed who it was, dear. I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about lil' ol' me. And seriously, I was like, aging back there. Anyway, I just called to ask you something." Pein wanted to ask if this was really that important that it couldn't wait til sunrise, but opposed the idea after remembering who and what she was.

A female.

"Oh, um, okay. What is it?" his heart beat faster by the second as he awaited her reply, wondering what it was and at the same time dreading the fact that he had to answer something at this ungodly hour to which he could have had dreams of rainbows and unicorns and stuff.

"Well, it's really embarassing, so promise you won't laugh?" Pein's curiousity grew stronger at the second she sounded like a shy schoolgirl in most of his dirty fantasies.

He can't help it.

He's A GUY after all.

"I-I promise." the ginger almost choked on his spit.

Could this be? Could Konan really fullfill the role of the hot, wet and wild female in his evenly hot, wet, and wild dreams? Or could he be dreaming right now?

"Can you..." Konan really made this thrilling. "...make me lunch tomorrow?"

Okay, this was totally unexpected.

And to think, he almost had it really hard, if you know what I mean, with all the imagination of her in a really skimpy outfit or lacktherof.

"Um, I really don't know how to cook..."

"Oh, okay..." the blue haired female sounded disappointed.

"B-But I'll try my best!" Pein blushed as he clutched his mobile tighter in his hands.

He heard Konan giggle lightly as he tried to focus his thoughts on other things rather than his junior wanting to come out and play.

"S-So, what do you want me to make?" He was struggling not to sound like a total weirdo.

"Oh, this one's not pretty hard to make. I'm sure you're gonna do really good with it." Konan's tone had a hint of mischief in it.

"Okay, so what is it?"

"You."

Pein's eyes shot out wide as blood rushed out of his nose, and somethin' came up risin'.

Konan giggled as she ended the call. 'What's with this woman?' Pein thought as he set his phone down and hid back under his covers. He really didn't want to do it, but it was a choice between blue balls and messy sheets. He'd rather have messy sheets.

And so, he had to say hello to his right hand again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is just a filler chapter. I feel really bad for not updating, so I made this just to TRYYYY to make it up to you guys. Hope you have fun at Pein's expense. :)


End file.
